


Can't Regret It

by GalekhXigisi



Series: Menstrual fics [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Abortion, Asexual Michelle Jones, Bucky Barnes Is The Dad Friend, Bucky Barnes Is The Mom Friend, Disassociation, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Its implied, M/M, Menstruation, Nausea, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Bucky Barnes, Trans Peter Parker, Triggers, Unplanned Pregnancy, spider genetics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Peter's smarter than this, he swears.Or, that one where, apparently, Ned has a shit pull out game/teenagers make a mistake, and Peter gets the after-effects. Sam and Bucky are there to help.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Michelle Jones/Ned Leeds/Peter Parker
Series: Menstrual fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149





	Can't Regret It

Peter Parker really was smart. He promises he’s smart. But… He sort of lacks that level of common sense that everyone else appears to have. This is what leads him to his situation now, sitting on the edge of the bathtub, listening to the sound of the television in the other room, perfectly picking up the noise without any issue. He’s waiting rather patiently with his legs crossed over one another and hands folded in his lap. He’s calm, despite the situation. 

He hadn’t planned on any of this, but the evidence of everything sat plainly in his face. He had gotten stabbed a week ago which, really, was not a big deal, no matter what Bucky liked to think when he fussed over the boy as if he hadn't been stabbed a time or two before. Peter hadn’t batted much of an eyelash at it until now, after having noticed that,  _ hey, _ he wasn’t healed up completely yet. Under different circumstances, he would have shrugged it off and blamed it on a poor diet or whatever else, but Bucky was a fucking mother hen that babied Peter just as bad as Tony always tried to, which meant not only was the boy fed amazing, but he was also practically as healthy as he had ever been, so,  _ obviously, _ something was wrong. 

It took him a heavy amount of consideration before he stopped by the store to get what he needed, MJ at his side, aware of the situation as he explained it to her. It was no secret that he was dating MJ and Ned alike, the three their own little group, and with that came that there were no secrets between them, an agreement which came early on. Sure, Peter had moments where he realized that he hadn’t told them something, but they understood, understood each other that they would forget things and that things in the past were discarded over time. If they forgot something and ended up rehashing it in a later conversation, that was it, case closed, no on getting butthurt over it. And with that came the conversation of sex, because they were teenagers and that’s what just  _ happened. _ MJ, in all her glory, was asexual, but Peter and Ned, in all their not-actually-glory glory, they had done things. 

MJ had listened, holding his hand as they got the tests and taking him to the self-checkout to avoid any  _ Knock your girly up _ sort of comments, which Peter was so thankful for as he scanned the two ovulation tests and two pregnancy ones that followed. He hadn’t even noticed he hadn’t had a menstrual cycle for a while until he felt that telltale bump on his stomach and cramps that he was accustomed to, but the panic had been so bright in his mind then at the realization that he wasn’t bleeding that he needed someone to walk him through his own panic, and MJ had been amazing and  _ there. _ She promised not to tell Ned about anything, not until Peter was sure what was going on, then they would talk and be there for Peter however the boy needed. 

Now, the brunette just folds a leg beneath himself, eyes not focused on too much, maybe on an area near the towel rack, so focused and yet so distant at once, the left knob above the sink falling in and out as he waits, and waits, and waits. It feels like forever, and, hell it may have been, but by the time he’s looking at the results on the sink’s counter, his back hurts from the hunching and his legs are numb. He can’t even hear the television anymore, so he guesses it must have turned off within that time. He’s not sure. He wouldn’t know. 

That’s how Sam and Bucky find him, sitting on the side of the tub, staring at the knob. Now, though, the tests are shoved in the garbage can, buried beneath tissues, some with blood on them and some snot or tears. Some even have a combination of rather nasty bodily fluids. His nails have blood beneath them and his nose is bruised from slamming his head into the counter but neither ask a word, prying on it because a couple of rounds of  _ are you okay _ never convey a response, just Peter going up to his room and shutting the door. The room falls silent and they don’t hear a peep, which isn’t too uncommon when there are moments like these. 

_ Moments like these _ can mean a lot of things, to be frank. Moments where a mission is too hard, moments where things feel like an incredibly elaborate plan done by Mysterio, moments where someone mentions a trigger and his eyes go distant and cloud over. Bucky could still remember the first time, the worry he had felt so deep within him before remembering the days Steve or Sam were no better. Cold water touching Peter was one of those many triggers, painfully enhanced in the dark or in an enclosed space, about a hundred times worse if it was all three at once, which meant a week after Peter first took refuge at their home and took a cold shower in the dark to hopefully combat his overwhelming senses and dysphoria, well, it hadn’t ended up too well and Peter stayed shut down like that for three days 

It takes two days for Peter to finally have some sort of hold on his own reality, having sat down at the table with the two at breakfast, their Saturday morning tired with pajamas, coffee, and a lazy breakfast Bucky was doing his best to cook, but he was tired and he had accidentally burnt the french toast and he’s doing his best to keep his eyes open long enough to not do the same with the eggs. But Peter’s announcement is easily enough to do so. 

“I could say this with a catchy meme,” he starts out, not acknowledging Sam’s gaze flicker towards him nor the raised brow, “but the only one I could find was the one from  _ The Most Popular Girls in School _ and I’m awfully sure watching Sam punch Bucky in the stomach followed by Carol and Maria won’t do any of us much good, so I’m just going to be blunt and say that I’m pregnant and I don’t want to keep the kid and go with that as is.” 

Peter can hear Sam coughing, loud and at his right side, coffee having choked him while Bucky merely raises a brow at the kid, which the youngest only looks at for a moment. Alpine, however, meows a loud little noise before jumping into the boy’s lap, making it his little napping spot without remorse for the boy attempting not to shake. Alpine merely purrs and walks in circles like a dog before flopping. Within those few moments, it’s long enough for the white feline to lay down and knead his paws on Peter’s thigh. 

Bucky, in all his glory, turns back to the stove as Sam’s coughing fit calms. He easily asks, “How far along are you?” 

“A month, maybe two,” he says, petting the cat’s head. “I don’t remember. Somewhere around that.” 

“I can get you something,” the man tells, cutting the discussion off there as he passes out the food. There isn’t much left to say and Peter can barely eat his food. 

He isn’t at all surprised, though, when Bucky comes back two hours after lunch, holding six different pills in his hand, listing off what they are. Three are one thing, three another. Peter doesn’t catch the names, still in his own little headspace. Despite that, he takes them all at the same time, just as the adult instructs, and sits with him on the couch. 

There was a lot to the medication, a lot that Peter didn’t really expect. Cramps that hurt like getting stabbed, nausea that left him on the couch and leaning heavily against Sam and Bucky, bleeding bad enough that any of those infomercials he saw when he was twelve could never capture in the flesh. With all that, and the shitty spider DNA added to it, he’s an emotional mess, sobbing and clinging to the two men that had adopted him. He cries until his head pounds and he runs out of tears and his throat hurts. Neither of the men comment on it, comforting Peter, running their hands through his hair, playing movies, being an anchor during the storm. 

Two days go like this, two days of cramping and bleeding and nausea, all so bad that he doesn’t leave the couch unless he has to use the bathroom or shower. Then, after that, he gets a menstrual cycle, one that got the spider DNA laced trick of being multiple at once, which meant he was not only having a mass collection of menstrual cycles all at once, he was also feeling and bleeding each one, just a massive collection that ends with Peter far too glad school’s on break and that both adults can manage to not come in for the next two weeks. He doesn’t say much to MJ or Ned, and they don’t need an excuse after they hear anything along the lines of  _ menstrual. _ THough, Peter does explain the situation to the two, telling them about the pills and the tests and all of it, tastefully fending off Ned’s numerous apologies and instead blushing at MJ’s promise to get them condoms if they don’t have their own, which leads to an entire little conversation between the three and an inside joke. 

Peter doesn’t regret it. No, he doesn’t dare, can’t find it in himself too. He’s a hero on the run, undercover, nothing more than a vigilante with his two criminal vigilante dads that very much are  _ also _ on the run still. It wasn’t as if Peter could just walk a little kid to school without getting reprimanded for it. The world still was still on edge, some still convinced that Peter Parker had killed Beck, despite the release of the footage that was  _ actually _ how it went, stored in EDITH’s memory banks for a situation like this. Sam and Bucky could take on Peter, sure, but that was  _ different. _ They didn’t need a part superhuman kid walking around with unpredictable powers and whatever the hell else on their side, especially not a baby. The spider genes that would certainly work their way into the child would not help at all. 

Peter knew Sam and Bucky wanted kids, wanted to adopt, wanted their own nuclear family, but, for the time being, the teenager they’ve got now is what will stick. Peter’s fifteen, bordering on the cusp of sixteen. He, for the most part, can efficiently take care of himself. A baby can’t. There’s emotional turmoil they’re still facing, therapy sessions that still have milestones to hit on the head, conversations to take up. There’s a lot to them that simply makes all three of them unfit to raise a  _ baby, _ so, no, the little  _ (emphasis on little) _ spider can’t find it in him to regret what he’d done. He returned to normal activities by the last day of his menstrual and was perfectly in sync with everyone, no difference to him. He was fine. He was okay. He couldn’t find it in himself to regret that. 

He thinks, maybe one day, when he’s older and married and no longer on the run, he’ll adopt a child, or have one, or whatever comes along the way. He’s already been promoted to Monica and Morgan’s “big brother,” after all. And he’s good with kids. So, the range of possibilities is not  _ gone, _ but, for the moment, it’s not  _ there, _ not a current idea. He’s tending to what he’s got now and he’s content with it. 

(And, for the record, so are Sam and Bucky, both watching with soft smiles as Peter seamlessly bounces back as if nothing had happened. He’s full of life in a way they hadn’t seen in a while. It’s nicer than they’d like to admit.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Ay, gang, we wildin
> 
> Here's my Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy


End file.
